Beyond an Imprint
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward dumps Bella and Paul find her in the forest and Imprints. But it is a bit more complicated than that he is feeling more than an imprint. He was feeling Beyond an Imprint…
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Edward dumps Bella and Paul find her in the forest and Imprints. But it is a bit more complicated than that he is feeling more than an imprint. He was feeling Beyond an Imprint…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Paul runs through the forest something was drawing him here. He could feel it in his veins, his heart and soul. He finds a girl in the middle of a meadow. Crying. She had beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes that he wanted to wipe away the tears from them. He had just IMPRINTED! He found his soul mate. But it felt like something more. Something beyond an imprint.

"Someone there?" the girl asks

She was feeling the pull of the imprint. Boy was this imprint strong. Paul phases back to human and comes out of the bushes.

"Hello I am Paul Lahote. What's your name?" Paul asks bending down to her level and looking her in the eyes

"Bella Swan", she replies

She was the girl that normally hanged around with vampires. But she was his now. He was going to do everything to make her happy again.

That's when a red-eyed vampire comes into the clearing.

"Well look what I have here two snacks. My lucky day", he says

Paul shakes and explored into a wolf ripping the head of the vampire who had been threaten his mate. Paul changes back after scooting the area then goes to check on Bella who was holding her face blood dipping through her fingers. Paul could feel her pain. Paul lets out an anguished howl even in human form it could be heard.

"I am so sorry Bella please forgive me", Paul begs

"You're a wolf", Bella states

"Yes. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have phase so close to you. But you were in danger and I couldn't help it", Paul says

Bella puts her hand on his, "It is not your fault you saved my life. I could've died this day but I didn't I only got a couple of scratches"

"They are more than scratches. That is too much blood. I better get you to the hospital", Paul picking her up

"Once this is fixed you have some explaining to do", Bella says softly

"I will tell you anything sweetheart. Anything you ask or want is yours", Paul says kissing her forehead

"Thank you. You're the first person who has made me feel so safe", Bella says

"I will always protect you", Paul says with convection

He heads into the hospital and the wheel Bella away immediately to look at her face. He said it was a bear attack. Paul could still her pain and worry. He wondered what her worry was about…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

3 hours after he bought Bella to the hospital he was still waiting Paul was about ready to barge in when Bella walks out with 5 stitched scars on her face. Paul cringed she must hate him. Bella smiles as she sees Paul had stayed. She was happy about that. She had a lot of questions.

"How are you?" Paul asks

"Stitches in the 5 scars. I don't remember how many", Bella replies

"I better get you home", Paul says looking depressed

"What's wrong Paul?" Bella asks as they walk out

"You must hate me now. I scared you for life", Paul says as they walk

"I don't care about the scars I will have. You saved my life from Laurent. I owe you", Bella replies

"You don't owe me anything. Are you really ok with the scars?" Paul asks

"Yes. I am not that pretty anyway", Bella says

Paul growls and stops walking gently pulling her face to him.

"You're gorgeous. I am so lucky to have you as my imprint", Paul says kissing her

Bella automatically kisses him back. She felt her heart heal. This kiss set her alight. She knew then she would be with him forever. Paul pulls away and smiles slyly.

"I hope that convinced you", Paul says

"It did. What's an imprint?" Bella asks shivering a bit

Paul puts his arm around Bella to warm her up.

"It means you're my soul mate. But I think it is beyond an imprint. The guys that have imprinted didn't mention feeling their imprints emotions", Paul replies

"Who else is in the pack?" Bella asks

"Sam, Jared, and Embry. Jacob and Quil will join us soon", Paul replies, "So you knew this vampire I killed?"

"Yes. He is one of the ones after me", Bella replies

"Who else is after you?" Paul asks teeth clenched

"Her name is Victoria she has flaming red hair. She looks crazy", Bella replies

"I will kill her if she comes anywhere you. You have my word", Paul replies

"Thank you. I was worried about that", Bella admits

"Are you in any pain?" Paul asks

"A little but they gave me some pain killers and antibiotics so it doesn't get infected", Bella replies

"Do you mind if I stay with you? I want you to feel safe and not have to worry about anything", Paul asks

"I guess. But you have to get it passed my dad. Just say you saved me from the bear and he will let you stay", Bella says as they approach her house

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it is soon we only meet 5 hours ago. But I can't help what I am feeling", Paul asks

"Yes Paul I will be your girlfriend. You saved my life and healed my heart. I like you Paul", Bella admits

"I like you too. But its more than that it is love", Paul says

"I am not ready to say it yet sorry", Bella replies

"I know don't worry I will wait forever for you to be ready to love me", Paul replies, "How old are you?"

"18. How old are you?" Bella asks as they go up to her door

"19. Being a wolf makes me look older", Paul says as Bella opens the door

"Bella are you home?!" Charlie calls

"I'm home dad. I had an accident and I bought my boyfriend", Bella says

Charlie sees her face and gasps and quickly goes over to her.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded

"I was attack by a bear. Paul saved me", Bella explains

"Who is Paul?" Charlie asks

"Hello Chief Swan. I am Paul Lahote. I saved your daughter from the bear and I am her boyfriend", Paul says introducing himself and offering his hand nervously

"Thank you Paul for saving my baby girl. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asks shaking Paul's hand

"Dad can he stay here? He makes me feel safe and he is my boyfriend", Bella asks

"Did you say boyfriend? Are you over him?" Charlie asks surprised

"I am still not completely over Edward. But I know it is time to move on. I am sorry dad for what I put you through the past 4 and a half months", Bella says hugging her father

Charlie returns the hug happy seeing his daughter on the mend. But she did have scars now.

"It wasn't your fault baby girl. I forgive you and Paul can stay if he makes you feel safe as long as the door is open", Charlie says letting go

"We agree the door will remain open Chief Swan", Paul replies

"Call me Charlie. Are you both up for some pizza?" Charlie asks taking them into the living room

"Yes thanks dad", Bella replies

"Yes Charlie I could have some pizza. But I warn you now I have a big apatite", Paul warns

"I will order two large and one small for Bella", Charlie says going to the phone

"I am going to get changed and disinfect my face like the doctors said", Bella says

"I can disinfect your face if you want?" Paul offers

"Ok. But let me change first", Bella says going up the stairs

"Thank you for bring life into Bella again", Charlie says to Paul

"She is my Angel Charlie and I promise you that I will never hurt her. I would rather kill myself", Paul replies honestly

"Good to hear. I don't think she can go through heartbreak twice", Charlie says

"Paul I am ready", Bella calls

Paul goes up the stairs and into the bathroom. Bella was in a pair of sweats. She had a bottle in her hand and a cloth.

"You need to put it on my scars. Otherwise they will get infected", Bella says handing him the stuff

"Ok", Paul says disinfecting the scars that were stitched up.

He cringed when he felt her pain.

"I'm alright Paul", Bella says after it was done

"I'm sorry", Paul says

"I don't care about the scars. I like you Paul. Don't feel guilty ok?" Bella says

Paul could feel her honesty. He kisses her lips softly.

"You're an amazing person", Paul says as the head downstairs

Bella blushes. She like Paul and was happy she met and he saved her.

"Pizza's here", Charlie says

"We will eat ours in the kitchen", Bella says taking the small box of pizza and Paul taking the big one and following her

They talk about stuff they liked and disliked. They were comfortable in each others presence. Once they were finished they head up to Bella's room to sleep. Bella lays under the blankets and Paul wraps his arms around her she snuggles into him feeling safe. She finally fell into a sleep dreaming about her wolf Paul…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Weeks past and Bella stayed home from school. Charlie told the school to send her work home. Paul stayed by her side expect at night when he told Sam he would patrol. Bella's stitches came out 2 months after the accident. She now had 5 angry looking scars on her face. But she wore them with pride. She had told Paul she loved him three weeks ago on New Year's Eve. He had been by her side constantly and now they were close. Her scars didn't look that red anymore and they hadn't got infected. Thanks to Paul taking care of her. Now Bella wanted to go back to school. So he had a little surprise for her.

"I am going to school today. It is time to face everyone", Bella says

"I am coming with you as a new student. I have it all set up. So can I drive you to school?" Paul asks smiling

Bella laughs and smiles she felt better that Paul was going to be there with her.

"Yes you may. Let's go", Bella says

Paul picks up her bag and wraps an arm around her shoulder and escorts her to his truck. Bella got in and Paul drove them to Forks High.

"Aren't you 19 how are you coming to school with me?" Bella asks as he drives

"I never finished my senior year because of being a wolf. So I am going to finish my Senior Year with you at Forks High", Paul replies looking at her with love in his eyes

"Thank you Paul. I love you", Bella says

"I love you too. If we have a class apart I will try to get into your class. If not and you need help send me that emotion and I will come. Because our imprint is beyond that of a normal imprint", Paul says

Bella shows him were to drive to the office and they both get out and walk in.

"Miss Cope I am here with my boyfriend to get his schedule", Bella says making the office lady look up and gasp

"What happened to your face?" she asks

"Bear attack. Now can you please give my boyfriend his schedule", Bella asks

"Of course dear. Here Mr Lahote you have all classes with Miss Swan they are the only ones that are free. Is that ok?" Miss Cope asks

"It is perfect. I want to be with my girlfriend", Paul says grabbing his schedule

"This is your slip. You have to get it signed by all the teachers. Then bring it back to me at the end of the day", Miss Cope says handing him a slip of paper

"Thank you ma'am", Paul says leaving the office with Bella

They go back into the truck and drive around to the student parking lot.

"Well here goes nothing", Bella says

"Don't worry I won't leave you", Paul says kissing her scared face

"Thank you Paul. Let's get this going otherwise we are going to be late", Bella replies

Paul gets out first and opens the door for Bella. She gets out and the whisperers started and gasps at looking at her face. Paul wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her scars. Coursing more whisperers. Some of the girls looked disgusted and jealous.

"English is our first class", Bella says

"Lead the way", Paul replies letting Bella take the lead

She held her head up high and walked with Paul to their English class. They take seats together.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asks coming in

"I am fine. Angela this is my boyfriend Paul he is new to Forks High", Bella replies

"To meet you Paul", Angela says taking a seat with Ben

The class went by quickly. Paul got his slip signed and they walked to their next class they had unluckily with Jessica Stanley.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jessica asks

"I was attacked by a bear", Bella replies

"Who is this hotie?" Jessica asks drooling over Paul

"My boyfriend Paul", Bella replies glaring at Jessica

"He can be my boyfriend", Jessica says flirting

"I love Bella. So as you would say I am off the market", Paul says calmly kissing Bella's scared face again

Jessica stalks away to her seat.

The whisperers didn't stop all day. Many people asked her what happened. She always replied the same. Girls tried getting Paul to notice them but they failed he just kissed Bella passionately showing he was taken. The girls didn't like that. They couldn't believe that Paul would go out with someone who had scars. Finally it was the end of the day and they went back to Paul's truck.

* * *

After 5 weeks at school and Sam was getting annoyed with Paul over him not being around more. But that got less when Jacob and Quil joined the pack. None of them had seen Bella yet.

"Do you want to meet the pack today?" Paul asks

"I guess. What are they going to say about my face?" Bella asks

"They will be mad. But after we explain I think they will be cool. But is up to you. I will never force you to do anything you won't want to do", Paul says

"Let's go we can't hide from them forever", Bella says

Paul kisses her lips. She truly was an amazing person.

"Well lets get this party started. Do you want to ride me wolf?" Paul asks smiling

"Yes I will. I like riding you", Bella says with a blush

"Let's go", Paul says taking her outside to the forest.

He phases behind a tree then goes up to Bella and lows himself. She climbs on and holds tight as he runs. She liked the breeze on her face. When they got close to Emily's house Paul stops and lowers himself again so she can get off.

He then phased back and takes her hand.

"I love you", Paul says kissing her

"I love you too. Nothing can change that", Bella says kissing him

They walk out of the trees and walk to Emily's house.

"Hey guys I am here and I bought someone", Paul calls

"Come in Paul", a woman calls

"That's Emily", Paul says to Bella leading her in she hiding behind his back

"Paul where have you been?" Sam asks

"Who are you hiding behind your back?" Jared asks

"You stuck us with all the patrols", Jacob complains

"He is hiding me", Bella says coming out from behind his back

They all gasp looking at her scared face they could TELL it was from a wolf. Jacob begins to shake and Paul puts Bella back behind his back protecting her.

"Calm down Jacob", Paul says

"What did you do to her?" Jacob growls

"If you can calm down we can talk about this as people not wolves", Paul replies

"Paul why did you bring her here?" Sam demands

"She is my imprint. Actually it was move then that it feels like beyond an imprint. We can feel each others emotions", Paul explains bring Bella into his arms feeling her anxiety

"When did this imprint happen?" Sam asks

"5 months ago. When the bloodsucker left her", Paul replies

"How could you scar her!?" Jacob yells

"Shut up Jacob Black you don't know what you are talking about!" Bella says raising her voice at her once best friend

"He hurt you. How could you not hate him?" Jacob asks

"Jacob", Sam warns

"Because he saved my life and I love him", Bella replies

"How did he save your life?" Embry asks

"Edward left me in a meadow. A vampire came when I was talking to Paul. He phased to protect me. If he hadn't we'd be dead", Bella explains

"I imprinted on her. I went to talk to her when the vampire came I had no choice but to phase so close to her. I am more sorry then you can possible imagine", Paul says looking upset

Bella pulls his face down to hers and kisses his lips.

"Remember I don't blame you Paul. I love you", Bella says

Paul kisses and hugs her to him.

"I love you too", Paul says

"Well welcome to the pack Bella. Paul I want to see exactly want happened", Sam orders going to the door

"Bella will you be alright with Emily?" Paul asks

"I will go", Bella says as Paul kisses her scares and the boys go out

"Welcome Bella. How are you dealing with all of this?" Emily asks

"I am good with weird. I don't blame Paul for my scars", Bella says

"Like I don't blame Sam for mine. But the guilt still eats him up", Emily says

"It does with Paul too. He hasn't left me side very often since the imprinting. I can feel his guilt. I am working on it though", Bella replies

"We are going to get on well", Emily says smiling

"I think we will", Bella replies smiling

An hour later the pack was back with Billy, Harry and Old Quil. They were all shocked by the scares.

"Don't blame Paul. If you do. Then we are out of here", Bella warns them sitting on Paul's lap

Paul kisses her feeling her determined emotions. She was all about protecting him. He should be the one protecting her.

"Sorry Bella. Now we have gathered about your imprint. Paul has explained the way you both feel. And it is Beyond an Imprint. You too are perfectly matched for each other. That's why you can feel each others emotions", Billy says

"We already figured that out. If there anything else we need to know?" Bella asks

"Paul also told us about the vampires hunting you. You will have a wolf with you at all times. I know Paul won't leave your side. So he will do it", Sam replies

"Thanks. But be careful. She is a crazy vampire", Bella says

"We are always careful", Jacob says cheekily, "It is you the is not careful enough"

Bella glares at Jacob, "Let's go Paul. I think Dad will be waiting for us"

Bella gets up followed by Paul they leave before anything else is said. Bella was true to her word she wasn't going to put up with anyone making Paul feel guilty…

* * *

_Emily's House_

* * *

"Jacob that wasn't nice", Billy scolds his son

"He scared her for life", Jacob defends himself

"You saw his memoires he couldn't help it. They would have been killed if he hadn't phased when he did. He is already feeling guilty and I Alpha Order you not to make him more", Sam orders

Jacob sulks he wanted Bella.

"Now you need to expand the patrols to cover Forks and Port Angeles. Can you handle that Sam?" Harry asks

"We can. We will catch this vampire", Sam says

"Good. Now that is done and taken care off. We will be leaving", Billy says glaring at his son, "Jacob with me NOW!"

Billy wheels himself out with Jacob following him out. Old Quil and Harry leave too.

"Embry, Quil go out and do a patrol. Jared go home and sleep", Sam orders

"Yes boss", they say

Sam sighs as they are gone and pulls Emily into his arms he could imagine what Paul was feeling right now after scaring his imprint. He knew the feeling. He was going to help Paul live with it. He was sure Bella was already doing that. Seeing Paul's memories made him shutter at his own memories of scaring Emily. But this Beyond an Imprint business was making it easier for Paul to help with it. He wished he had a Beyond an Imprint…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


	4. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

If you like this Story please got and Nominate and Vote for Beyond an Imprint in the Bella/Paul Pairing at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story: The reason I haven't updated is that I lost everything on my USB all my stories and chapters so I am trying to rebuild all of them. Please hang in there with me. I WILL update soon:)

Dragons_Twilight1992


End file.
